fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmos
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Plant Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Cosmos is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Cosmos has long and rather messy light hair, and dark eyes. Like most of the women in the series, her breasts are large and she has a curvaceous figure. On her head she wears a big, puffy cap with a dark strip at the front with six light dots making a “V” like pattern with a brim that shadows her eyes. On the left side of her head she keeps a rose in her hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 She wears a long tail coat underneath her arms with two tails with petal like ends and a light rim and lots of dots along the edge of the coat that she wears over a dark top and frilly mini skirt. Over her clothes, she has a belt tied with a bow around her waist. Cosmos wears a pair of long boots the reach up over her calves and on her arms, a pair of loose selves which cover her elbows. She also has a small flower bracelet on her right arm. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but she has no problem executing people labeled as criminals by the Kingdom of Fiore. She also tends to say "beautiful" very often.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 7 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, she surrounds them with her fellow executors by coming out of a rose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 16-17 She then starts the assault along with Kamika, whom starts by casting Paper Blizzard: Red Dance which Cosmos follows up by summoning a flesh-eating plant to ambush Wendy after she destroyed Kamika's torrent of red papers. However, she fails to execute Wendy as her spell is terminated by Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul: Sitri. Pantherlily also destroys her Vines which were headed towards Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria. She then summons a large flower, after Kamika manages to bind all of them with her Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance spell, while saying it should eat the sinners. Her plan is unsuccessful yet again as Wendy cancels Kamika's spell and frees the others which leads up to Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane and Pantherlily destroying her gigantic plant and creating a large explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 8-12 The shock the explosion creates leads to everyone splitting up in different places. When Wendy calls the others asking where they are, Cosmos comes out of a flower, saying Wendy is no longer "beautiful" but "pitiful" and will be executed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 Cosmos begins the battle by releasing her Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka, which bombards Wendy with numerous white spores. Telling Wendy her screams are pretty, Cosmos adds that she should sleep as the spores around the young girl start to release a gas which makes her breathing difficult, causing her to cough incessantly. As Wendy tries to deal with the attack, Cosmos explains that once she falls asleep from her technique she will never awaken, telling Wendy to sleep forever as she begins growing weak from the exposure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 8-9 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: This Magic allows Cosmos to summon plants without using any items. Each plant can produce different effects and attacks and can appear anywhere she wishes them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 11 *'Flytrap': Cosmos summons a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and eating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 8(Unnamed) *'Vines': Cosmos summons large flowers from the ground from where, once they open, large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 9(Unnamed) *'Grow Flow': Cosmos summons an enormous flower above the targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 12 *'Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka': Cosmos emits spores from around her and directs it into the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating a rapid explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, page 7 *'Makura Kamura': Cosmos used plants that she summoned before hand to eject poisonous spores which have sleeping agent in them. Cosmos noted that the spores will make anyone that inhale it fall asleep eternally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, page 8 Trivia *"Cosmos" is the name of a flower. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains